The Calm Behind the Storm
by Fine-and-Dandy
Summary: Lily Evans and her arch enemy, the heart throb of Hogwars, James Potter, are told that the wizarding world is coming to an end. Can they make their last year of hogwarts enjoyable? Alternate universe
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, do you think that I could persuade the House-Elves to send a regular amount of food to the Head common room each night?" Sirius Black joked on the way to Hogwarts.

"Um, Padfoot? What's the point if you're not going to be living there?" James Potter, Sirius' best friend and the two other Marauders were seated in the Head's compartment on the Hogwarts express waiting for the Head girl to show up.

"Anyway, I didn't think that a 'regular' amount of food was in you vocabulary, Padfoot"

As the four occupants of this compartment laughed at James' remark, they didn't notice when a petite red-head opened the door and slid in. But they did notice that her face turned ghostly-white as she spied the Head boy badge that was pinned to James' uniform.

Lily Evans groaned and sank down on the unoccupied seat. "Not pleased to see James, Evans? Didn't think he would make the Head boy position myself, but I tell you I'm mighty proud of him now! Aren't I old boy?"

The three marauders rolled their eyes and then settled them on Lily. "Well, I guess we had better call in the Prefects and start handing out passwords then, Potter." She said "and I do believe that the rest of you shouldn't even be in here at all." Lily gave them a death glare and they cleared out instantly.

James gave Lily what he thought was his most winning smile. "How were you summer holidays, Evans?".

"A lot better then today was, I can assure you!".

"Aww, you didn't really mean that now did you, peanut?".

"PEANUT? You aggravate me so much Potter I swear I could amputate your legs and not grimace one bit though the procedure!"

"Amputate?"

"Never mind, Potter, just never mind."

The two Heads smiled politely as the Prefects walked in, 16 in total. Most of them knew James Potter as he was the heart throb of Hogwarts, along with Sirius Black. But only a small percentage of them knew Lily, as she wasn't as high up on the social chain.

Lily cleared her throat as James winked at a group of giggling 5th year girls who immediately blushed.

"I take it you all have notebooks to take notes in?" She asked.

They all nodded and she commenced her first meeting of what will soon be many.

As the Hogwarts express came to a stop in Hogsmeade, the students made their familiar journey in the horseless carriages. Lily and James took the first one, as they were the co-heads of Hogwarts and needed to be there early to talk with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

When they got out of the carriage, the huge doors of Hogwarts stood shining in the moonlight.

Lily smiled to herself, she was home.

"And you'll need to think up a password for your Head Dorms." Dumbledore finished, rolling up a piece of tattered parchment reading 'Head's Duties'.

James led Lily to their dorms as she was not familiar with this side of Hogwarts. It was quite boring except for a few tapestries along the hard, stone wall.

"Here we are" James announced. They were standing in front of an interesting tapestry of two students having a snowball fight. This tapestry was different to others because it was moving. The two students in the work of art stopped what they were doing and turned to face Lily and James.

"Have you thought up a password?" the boy asked. Lily's face scrunched up in thought.

"It has to be a good password, not one that someone could guess, but easy for us to remember, to too easy though…" she trailed on trying to think of an appropriate password.

"How about, Mocha Coca!" James exclaimed gleefully.

Lily gave him a bewildered look and shrugged, it would do.

The tapestry unwove itself and revealed a small door that they opened and walked through.

Their eyes went wide when they saw their common room.

Opposite the door where they were standing, a huge marble staircase led up to a balcony, on which were three doors. The one to the left had a gold 'L' on it, presumably for Lily and the door on the right had a red 'J' on it.

The middle door led to the bathroom.

But the thing that took their breath away was the beautiful marble fireplace. Surrounding it were three plush chairs, and a huge couch that you could sink into and never reach the bottom. Lily ran over to it and jumped into its mass of warmth.

"I'm sleeping here tonight" a muffled voice announced out of the cushions.

James looked at her amusingly. Her beautiful red hair cascaded down her back in what used to be a frizzy mess, now wavy ringlets.

A sly grin settled on the head boy's face as he quietly crept over to her, and took her into his arms.

"LET ME DOWN, JAMES POTTER! PUT ME DOWN THIS VERY INSTANT!" she screamed.

"If you insist"

He dropped her on the floor.

She slowly got up, rubbing her lower back as she retired to her room.

"Goodnight, Lily."

No answer.

"What, don't I get a good night?"

"Good night, James" Lily answered behind clenched teeth.

She was tired. And she had to spend a whole year with this jerk.

Oh well, she would just ignore him.

She got changed and fell asleep instantly.


	2. Hot chocolate and cream

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, would I be sitting in bed with a laptop???

The first thing James heard when he woke up was the sound of running water. He opened his eyes to find that the bathroom door handle was changed from gold to bright red. Foolishly, he tried to open it. He immediately retreated his hand when he felt the searing pain shoot though it.

She had jinxed the bathroom door.

James got changed and headed down to the great hall. He noticed Sirius chatting up a dark haired Ravenclaw whom he had never met before and walked over to him.

"Not wasting any time, Padfoot, eh?" James raised his eyebrows and smirked at his best friend.

"Please excuse me, Doll, as I have a quick chat with my _friend," _he winked at her and turned to James.

"Doll? And I thought 'peanut' was bad!"

"Shut up James. I nearly had her!"

"Nearly had her? You could have any girl before you wink an eye! Maybe after you wink an eye, actually…"

"Speaking of girls, here comes your favourite one right now"

James' hand flew automatically to his jet black hair and ruffled it up so it looked windblown. Lily sighed and walked over to him.

"There are a few we things to go over" she said curtly. "First of all, we need to set preparations for the start of year party. There has to be decorations, a menu and a time and place. We can start making the plans tonight and show them to Dumbledore tomorrow." She said this in one breath and went over to join her best friends at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Emily! How were your summer holidays? I missed you so much! Where's Natalie?"

Emily's dark blue eyes lit up as she saw her best friend. She had beautiful straight black hair that stopped midway down her back and her great sense of fashion showed off her perfect curves. Natalie, her identical twin sister had the same look but a totally different personality. While Emily was smart and funny, Natalie was loud, scrapes a pass and very slow. They were both great fun to be with, though, because they both never said no to a party.

"They were okay, I guess, Natalie hasn't woken up yet, I expect, good thing it's Sunday!"

The best friends laughed and gossiped about their summers; Natalie had four boyfriends and five dates, Emily went to a Defence against the Dark Arts club and met, surprisingly, Peter Pettigrew. He supposedly failed the test at the end of the term.

They went on like this until Lily felt a pair of eyes on her. She turned her head and saw none other than James staring at her with those deep hazel eyes of his. Just looking at them made Lily melt. –Wait! What was she thinking? She cleared her throat as she felt a lump starting to rise in it and resumed her chat with Emily.

James walked outside and leaned against the Marauder's tree. Lily took his breath away. And when she looked into his eyes just minutes ago, he didn't care what she said to him, but he new there was something other than hatred in those beautiful emerald eyes of hers. He smiled smugly to himself. Maybe this year might not be too bad…

As she sunk into her favourite chair by the fire, Lily fell into deep thought. She didn't know what had made her feel this way. James wasn't acting any different than last year, or the year before, or was he?

No. She was probably just nervous about him staring at her so intensively that she felt uneasy. But that was never a problem before...

Lily walked over to the little bar set up at the other side of the Heads Common room. She sighed as she made herself some hot chocolate with cream and sprinkled some 'hundreds and thousands' on top. She sat back down on her armchair and picked up her favourite book and started reading. But her mind was smothered with thoughts about James. How his jet black hair fell so carelessly into his eyes, how his - aahh! She couldn't believe it!

Was Lily Evans falling for James Potter?

**A/N: **I know it's short, but I just needed an in-between chapter to get into the story.

Please give feedback! Good or bad!! I love you all! Mwa!


End file.
